narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisoka Ayama
'Hisoka Ayama ' Hisoka comes from the Ayama clan which practices the ritual of cannibalism. She and her family don't know much about a lot of rouge ninja especially the Akatsuki however they have encounted a few members one being the Akatsukui's own Zetsu who fights with Hisoka's family for food (bodies) . They specialize in Assasssionation and are paid by people in other villages to kill off or rid of a certain person in exchange for money so their family can survive. Hisoka is in the assassination team of her family and takes her job seriously. 'Background ' As a child Hisoka lived out her life traveling with her clan only to stop and learn her ninja lessons from her grandmother (basic ninja know how) and grandfather ( fighting and weaonry) . Hisoka's family was once a family from Sunagakure however because their rituals and disagreements with the goverment they left Sunagakure and have been a traveling group for years. Hisoka was just a baby when they departed from Suna. Hisoka grew up out side the village of Konohagakure ( Hidden leaf ) while her grandparents taughter her lessons. Hisoka would sneak into the village via a short cut she had found into the village. There she met two girls who wondered who this strange girl was. The two girls were Hotaru Arisu and Miyuki Hiro. Hisoka became good friends with them . However her grandparents and her father warned her not to get too close to her new friends that she would have to leave them some day. Hisoka didn't care and continued being friends with the two girls. However that friendship ended when Hotaru found out about Hisoka's families rittuals. One of Hisako's family had died on a hunting trip and it was ritual to eat that person after death or risk their family secrets . Her grandmother was doing the cooking that night and Hotaru had come over with Hisoka for a few moments to play. Hotaru finding out what was in the pot left screaming. Hisoka's grandmother assured Hisako this was normal that their clan was used to this kind of treatment from others . Hisoka dislike this idea however and didn't want her friends to hate her for something her family had done for centuries. 'Personality' When she was younger Hisoka was much more friendly. As a child she would smile and actually have fun because she had someone to talk too however that changed when she had to leave Konohagakure . As she grew up her personality became shallow and very quiet when it came to meeting other people from other villages. However she will speak when spoken too as to not seem rude . However when she is with her father or grandparents she lets her old personality shine. When it comes to her family rituals she sometimes gets uneasy feelings. When a person dies in her family that she is very close too she hates the thought of eatting them. ' 'Appearance ' '''Like most of her clan Hisoka has very dark hair and keeps it tied in a low ponytail. in the light depending on the type of day or night her hair has a purple tint sometines a dark purple during full moon nights. Her bangs are cut in a triangle like shape and keeps them shorter at the top of her head. ' '''Like the rest of her clan she has a very pale skin because her family travels during the night and hardly gets out during the day and or stays in shaded area's to hunt. Her teeth also like the rest of her clan are irregually sharp sometimes the teeth can be too sharp it peirces the person's lip 'Her eyes are a reddish magenta like her mother's eyes. ' The clothing she wears depends on what she is doing . Sometimes when she isn't doing anything , traveling or just training she wears a red tank top with a black shirt underneath it. When she is out she wears a black mask on her face that covers half of her face as to keep her idenity kept secret when doing missions for her clan. ' 'Abilities ' 'Rituals : ' '''As a member of the Ayama clan Hisoka along with the rest of her clan preforms the rituals of cannibalism . When a family member dies they are cut up and put into a cooking pot for the rest of the family to eat. They do this because they don't want their family secrets to come into the wrong person's hands. ' 'When the Ayama clan travel they hunt /eat/ do lessons and sleep during the day and travel by night because of this the clan members all have pale skin. They travel at night to waver any attention from other rouge ninja that would try and steal food or kill for land . ' 'All members of the Ayama clan have irregular sharp canine teeth used for tearing meat from bone from. ' '''Status 'Part 1 ' ( In the works 'Part 2 ' ( In the works ) 'Referance ' Category:DRAFT